In order to promote and achieve the fame in the brand of an electronic communication instrument, the manufacturers have invented a plurality of auxiliary devices to facilitate the application of a mobile communication device since that it is prevalent and is widely used among the people. The auxiliary devices include the multi-media, the wireless network and electronic games that are all equipped to the mobile communication device to satisfy the user. In addition to the auxiliary devices, the external appearance of the mobile communication device also plays an important part in order to attract the attention of the users.
Since the trend of the market is to produce the mobile communication device in compact size, there arises some drawbacks when the mobile communication device is placed on a table. For example, it is difficult to locate the presence of the mobile communication at an eye glance due to its compact size.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional mobile communication device (hence will be called a mobile phone). The conventional mobile phone includes a main body 10 consisting of a front side part 101 and a rear side part 102 opposite to the front side part 101. The front side part 101 has a display 103 and a keypad 104. When the conventional mobile phone is disposed on a table, the display 103 provides a relatively small viewing angle, such as 135. In case, the user is out of range of the viewing angle, the user is unable to see the display 103 clearly. Thus, the user is disposed in a state, where he or she is unable to identify clearly the calling number or the time. To overcome the aforesaid drawback, the user must adjust manually the location of the conventional mobile phone.
A phone rest is generally employed in order to keep the conventional mobile phone thereon. However, it is inconvenient to carry the phone rest along with the user. Purchase of the phone rest can result in extra expense for the user of the mobile phone.
For a mobile phone with a camera, a camera stand is offered together with the mobile phone during the purchase so as to attract the attention of the consumers. It is noted that the structure of the camera stand is similar to that of the conventional camera stand and must be carried separately with respect to the mobile phone, thereby causing inconvenience to the consumer.
It is therefore important for the phone manufactures to find a way to eliminate the aforesaid problem encountered during use of the conventional mobile phone.